ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
The Sly Collection
| publisher = Sony Computer Entertainment | director = | producer = | designer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | platforms = PlayStation 3, PlayStation Vita | release = PlayStation 3 PlayStation Vita | genre = Platform, stealth | modes = Single-player }} The Sly Collection (titled as The Sly Trilogy in PAL regions and Sly Cooper Collection in Asia) is a remastered port of the PlayStation 2 games Sly Cooper and the Thievius Raccoonus, Sly 2: Band of Thieves and Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves, for the PlayStation 3 on a single Blu-ray Disc as a Classics HD title. The games were originally developed by Sucker Punch Productions, while the port was handled by Sanzaru Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment America. On November 29, 2011, The Sly Collection was released as a digital download on the PlayStation Store. Each title in the collection is available for separate purchase. The collection also includes a set of mini games, with their own set of trophies. On May 27, 2014, the collection was released as a PlayStation Vita title. Sly 1 and 2 are featured on the game card, while Sly 3 is accessed through an included download voucher. Features The core game and story for all games remains unchanged with the remastered versions. For the remastering, all three games have had a graphics overhaul to allow them to support modern 720p resolution. When in 3D mode the games run at 30fps, while in normal mode, the games run 60fps. All three of the games also have trophies, with one platinum each. PlayStation Move supported mini-games and 3D support are available in the Collection, as well as trophies. Upon completing every game in the Collection, a Sly 4 teaser trailer is unlocked. However, these features are not available in the downloadable version. Development Sanzaru Games, who developed the collection, was working on a demo of the then unknown Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, a new PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita exclusive Sly Cooper title, while Sucker Punch Productions, the developers of the original PlayStation 2 games continued to work on the inFamous series. Sony was impressed with the prototype and gave them the development duties for the PlayStation 3 conversion of the original trilogy. In June 2010, The Sly Collection was announced for a Q3/Q4 2010 release. It was released on November 9, 2010 and is available to purchase from the PlayStation Store as of November 29, 2011. On April 20, 2013, an ESRB rating for a PlayStation Vita port of The Sly Collection was spotted online. On February 10, 2014, the release date for the PS Vita version of the Collection was announced to be on May 27, 2014. Reception The Sly Collection received positive reviews from critics. Aggregating review websites GameRankings and Metacritic gave the PlayStation 3 version 87.43% based on 35 reviews and 85/100 based on 46 reviews and the PlayStation Vita version 80.69% based on 16 reviews and 80/100 based on 30 reviews. References Category:2010 video games Category:Platform games Category:Stealth video games Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:PlayStation 3-only games Category:PlayStation Move-compatible games Category:Sony Interactive Entertainment games Category:Video game compilations Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games with stereoscopic 3D graphics Category:Sly Cooper